


In the Brig

by thornfield_girl



Series: Ava and Boyd's Fun With Role Play [1]
Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava knows there are many mysteries to uncover in her man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Brig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norgbelulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/gifts).



> By request. :)

Ava's been thinking. Ever since Colt walked in that door, acting like the cocky fucking asshole that he is, she's been wondering what Boyd must have been like. 

She knows he hasn't always been the sober, future-minded man that he is now, the man who wants to marry her and make a life with her. This Boyd is brand new. 

The Boyd she knew before the change come over him, before Raylan nearly killed him, that guy was an asshole. He harassed her, treated her like she wasn't worth nothing.

After the shooting, she didn't know what to make of him, but she knows now it was just his better nature trying to show itself. He does have one, no matter what Raylan Givens or anyone else may think. He's a man who can love deeply, and be loved back. The holy roller shit never did sit right on him though, not least because those guys always seem like liars anyway. 

He's come out the other side; he's serious and responsible now, and Ava loves that. But she still wants to know. What was he like at twenty, twenty-one, constrained by rules of conduct and chafing at them constantly?

She sort of remembers him from before the army, as a teenager, running with Raylan. She hadn't paid Boyd much mind then. She'd only had eyes for Raylan at the time, and it sort of seemed like Boyd did too. Oh, not that she thought there was anything going on there, but they'd had the kind of friendship that didn't let other people in very easily.

Boyd hadn't been too wild then, no more than average. Thinking back, he always seemed too big for this place, too smart, too _much_. And yet Raylan was the one who got out, though not for good. He'd had less to stay for, and more to run from. 

The bar is slow all night, and she has lots of time to think about this shit. Who Boyd is, who he was, who he might have been when she couldn't see him. She has an idea that he might have been quite different when he was away from Harlan, away from everyone's expectations and preconceptions. 

She gets an idea of how she might be able to find out, to get him to show it to her. 

Boyd has not shown his face all night, and by the time she locks up, he's still not around. She goes home and rummages in his things, finally coming up with an old army jacket of his that he never, ever wears. 

She had never understood why he'd hung on to it, since she he'd never spoken of his army days with any nostalgia. When Colt came back around, she'd had to reassess that a bit. It was another part of the mystery of Boyd, another clue about who he is. 

She doesn't want to know all at once; she knows that once you solve the mystery of a person, falling in love is over. That's why she loves being with Boyd; he reveals himself slowly, and he has many closed doors, many locks to pick with her love. She’d once thought Raylan was that way too, and it may well be true, but his doors are reinforced steel, with deadbolts and padlocks and alarms. You can’t pick them, he has to love you enough to open for you, and he just never did.

She strips down to only her black lace bra and panties and slips on the jacket, which smells musty and something else, something unfamiliar. She wonders if he’s even washed it once since he came back from the desert, twenty years back. She finds an old, plain black baseball cap and puts that on too, tucking her hair up into it. 

It’s after 3am when she hears Boyd pull up out front. She opens the door as he’s coming up the front steps, and leans against the door frame. When he looks up and sees her, his tired eyes open up a little wider. 

“You’re out past curfew, Private,” she says. 

Boyd starts to grin, then straightens it out and says, “I don’t see how it’s any of the army’s business how I spend my time.”

“That’s where you and me part ways. ‘Cause I think it is very much my concern, where and how you conduct yourself. One of these days, that’s gonna get through your hard head, but for now, all I can do is throw you back in the brig. Ain’t you tired of it yet? You sure seem to love it in there.”

“Well,” Boyd says softly, coming up on her real close, “Depends on who’s guarding me, I suppose.”

She takes him by the arms, pulling them back behind him and pushing him through the open door, back towards their bedroom. She pushes him roughly down onto the bed, and he lets her. 

“Now, Private,” she says, licking her lips, “You need taking down a few pegs. I’m gonna break you, hear?”

“How you gonna do that?” he asks, not even close to grinning now.

“First, you gotta strip.”

He nods, and unlaces his boots as she stands guard over him. He strips off his pants and shirt, his underwear, and stands before her completely naked. She rakes her eyes over him critically and says, “Now lie down on the bed, hands over your head and grab the headboard. I’ll tie you if I have to, _but I don’t want to have to._ I want full compliance, son. Don’t you move, don’t touch me, don’t do nothin’ I don’t tell you to do.”

He obeys without a question, and when he’s stretched out, flat on his back, she kneels beside him on the bed and trails her fingers over his already straining cock. His body jerks slightly, but he grips tighter at the headboard and stills. She smiles slowly, as if to herself, and turns her hand over to scrape it lightly with the back of her nails. His eyes squeeze shut and he makes a little noise, but still does not move. 

“That’s good, soldier,” she whispers. “Self-control is paramount to our success on this mission.”

She leans down and breathes on him, lets her open lips slide up the side of his shaft, but doesn’t take it into her mouth. He’s so hard that she’s sure it must hurt. She sort of wishes she could know what that feels like, just once, the pent up power, the urge to penetrate. 

She moves astride him, fondling her own breasts through the lace bra. She licks a finger and slips it inside, circling her nipple, rolling it between her fingers. Boyd is watching intently, his mouth hanging slightly open. He licks his lips, and she knows he’d like to have her nipple in his mouth, but she won’t let him have that. Not yet. 

Her pussy is already throbbing, and her panties are soaked through. She pushes them down, sliding them off her legs, and says, “Now, you listen here, Crowder. Don’t get any ideas that you’re gonna be fucking me, here. I’m fucking you, are we clear on that? No moving, no touching, no getting any goddamn ideas. And also, keep your fuckin’ mouth shut. _I_ am fucking _you_.”

Boyd nods, eyes huge now, his dick as hard as she’s ever seen it, though she’s barely touched it since they started. She raises herself up a little, takes his cock in her hand, and settles herself on it. He starts to let out a groan of pleasure and relief, but all she has to say is, “Shh,” and he stops. 

“Now, one more rule, I forgot about before. Don’t you dare come before I tell you to. If I don’t get mine before you shoot, you will be one sorry shitkicker.”

She rides him slowly, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. She raises her hands and touches herself, eyes drifting shut as she focuses on the pleasure darting from her nipples to her cunt and back again. She finds the right angle and grinds him, thrilled by his compliance. She knows he wants to touch her, to move, to thrust into her, but he’s not doing it. Because she told him not to. 

She opens her eyes and looks into his, then leans forward, letting her breast slide into his open mouth. “You can suck on that,” she whispers, and he does. The sensation is electric, and she gasps. 

She tangles her legs in his for leverage and rocks against him. The feelings are coming on stronger now, faster, rising up so beautiful. 

This is still so new to her, it never happened with Bowman. All he wanted was to push into her, to dominate, to take what he wanted. She never felt safe with him, could never let herself feel this. With Raylan, she’d wanted him so badly, for so long, and the feelings were too overwhelming. She could never get there with him either. Boyd is the only one, the only man she had ever trusted enough to let herself go.

She’s going now, it’s exploding up through her body, from her pussy into her chest and down her thighs. It’s so good, so good, she can hardly stand it, and then she says, “Baby, now. Now you can fuck me. Do it hard. Hard as you can.”

He lets go of the headboard and pushes her back, flips her over onto all fours. He bites her on the shoulder, not hard enough to hurt, but she can feel the force he’s still holding back, it’s thrumming through his body. He shoves into her from behind, and it’s just what she needs. She wants it so bad, she’s whimpering, and she gets a hot thrill every time he rams into her. He reaches under and cups her pussy, pushing the heel of his hand into her with each thrust. She can’t hold anything back, doesn’t know how he managed it all that time. She rubs against it, and she comes again, two, three more times until she has to push his hand away. 

“Come for me now, baby,” she pants. “Please. I want to feel it in me. Come on.”

She cranes her neck back and he takes her mouth, then crushes her into the bed as he comes, cursing, loud and joyful. He stays like that for a few seconds, heavy on her, and she loves it, his hot breath in her ear and his lips in her hair. Then he lifts up off of her and flops onto his back. He reaches up to brush back a few strands from her face, and she notices the chafing and bruising on his wrist for the first time. She grabs his other hand and looks, and there are matching ones there.  
“Who had you in cuffs, Boyd?” she asks, frowning. 

Boyd gives her a tired smile and says, “I’ll give you three guesses, darlin’. But I bet you won’t need ‘em.”

“Raylan? What did he want with you this time?”

“Seems we have a quarry in common at the moment. But that ain’t important. I’ll tell you about it later. Being locked up by you is a far more pleasurable experience, I must say. Though I believe he may have enjoyed it more than was strictly appropriate at this point in our lives.”

Ava thinks that’s kind of a weird thing to say, and thinks of asking him what exactly he means by it. She goes to clean herself up in the bathroom, and by the time she gets back, Boyd is sound asleep. She smiles to herself, thinking maybe this is another door she gets to pry open. She’s looking forward to it.


End file.
